


"Whatever You Need."

by iwritewhenimhappy



Series: Hope [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Injury Recovery, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritewhenimhappy/pseuds/iwritewhenimhappy
Summary: He wishes he could say something more, say, ‘I’ve also got a pretty smart partner too,’ but he can’t. He and Buck aren’t like that right now. Buck needs space and time, and Eddie is doing the best that he can to give it to him. He’ll do whatever he can to make sure Buck is okay. He’d give him the world, the moon, and the stars if he could. Hen is right, he is way too far gone for this man.





	"Whatever You Need."

**Author's Note:**

> It's really late for me, apologies if there are more mistakes than usual.

“Really?” Eddie asks with a slightly grossed out look as Buck takes a huge bite of his peanut butter and banana sandwich.

“What?” Buck asks, his words slightly garbled from his mouth being full from the deliciousness of his masterpiece.

 Eddie shakes his head, choosing not to answer and goes back to buttering Christopher’s toast. It’s early morning in the Diaz household and usually Buck isn’t here this early but he stayed over last night and he accidently fell asleep during the movie. It wasn’t his fault though, he just had PT and he was so tired. Thankfully Eddie didn’t wake him up, instead draping a blanket across him and letting him sleep. If he hadn’t Buck wouldn’t have gotten the chance to see his bedhead which is adorable by the way.

“Come on, peanut butter and banana sandwiches are amazing.” Buck says to Eddie as he takes another large bite. “Right Christopher?”

 Christopher looks from Buck to his dad before smiling widely and saying, “Yeah! They’re good.”

“Thanks, Buddy.” Eddie says, but where he tries to put sarcasm into his tone all that ends up coming out is a fondness for his son.

 Buck smiles and then holds up his hand. Christopher holds his up too and they high five in their victory of peanut butter sandwiches.

“You’ve got a smart kid.” Buck comments with a smile.

 Eddie matches his and says, “I know.” His look of fondness now not only for his son, but for the man in front of him too. He wishes he could say something more, say, ‘I’ve also got a pretty smart partner too,’ but he can’t. He and Buck aren’t like that right now. Buck needs space and time, and Eddie is doing the best that he can to give it to him. He’ll do whatever he can to make sure Buck is okay. He’d give him the world, the moon, and the stars if he could. Hen is right, he is way too far gone for this man.

…

“So, how was it?” Maddie asks with a smirk as they sit in the waiting room of the doctor’s office. Chimney is running late, but Maddie wanted Buck to come along too so she gave him a ride, and here they are.

“How was what?” Buck says as he absentmindedly scratches at his leg. It feels so good to be able to do that again without that bulky cast, but he still needs the crutches to get around. His PT instructor said they would get him using a cane before he knew it, which supposedly is better but makes Buck feel like some sort of old man.

“You know, Eddie? How was he? How was it?”

“Woah, whoa, are you talking about…?” Buck trails off, not being able to sex in this public waiting room. He’s not shy but there’s a lot of pregnant women around and apparently babies can hear a lot of what’s going on outside the womb.

“Sex, yes.” Maddie says getting to the point.

“Woah, uh, Mads, no. Okay? No. I went over to watch a movie and fell asleep. That’s all.” Buck says in a nervous, then stern voice.

 Maddie raises her eyebrow. “Okay, but did you want something to happen?”

“No, I mean, maybe but… I’m not ready.”

 Maddie smiles. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push you. This little guy is really raising my libido, according to the OBGYN that’s normal, but Chim doesn’t want to, even though-”

“Woah, Maddie, no offense, I love you but I don’t want to hear about your sex life.”

 Maddie blushes. “I’m sorry, Evan, it’s just being pregnant, I’m not really myself, you know?”

 Buck is saved from answering that when the nurse calls Maddie’s name.

…

“Wow.” Buck says in amazement as both him and Maddie watch the small figure on the scan move around slightly.

“Oh my God.” Maddie says in wonder. “He’s so. He’s amazing.”

“Sorry! Sorry, I’m late, traffic was… Woah.” Chimney says in shock as he realizes the monitor and sees his baby for the first time. Buck smiles at him as he takes careful steps towards Maddie. He comes to her side and holds her hand. With his other arm he wraps it around her and kisses her gently on the cheek. It’s so intimate and romantic that Buck has to step away. They don’t notice of course, too wrapped up in the life they created but that’s okay. They deserve this moment. They deserve each other.

 Buck watches them and his heart aches. He thinks of Eddie holding him like that, tenderly and close. Both of them happy, in love, and with Christopher. A family. It’s a beautiful thought and image, and it’s at the thought of this that Buck really wishes for it to be happening now, to be real and true, now. His smile falters. What if he’s already burned that bridge?

…

“You didn’t sound okay on the phone, what’s going on Buck?” Eddie asks with concern as Buck paces in front of him. They’re at Eddie’s place and it’s late. Christopher is already asleep and it’s just the two of them now.

“I haven’t been completely honest with you.” Buck says with one breath before sitting down across from Eddie. His face becomes determined as he continues. “I like you, Eddie, I really like you and I love that kid, but it’s- I don’t know how to accept this part of me. I don’t how to be with another guy. I don’t know how to be _that_ guy.”

 Eddie shakes his head, his hand reaching out to touch Buck’s leg. Buck doesn’t pull away as Eddie’s eyes stare into his. Eddie’s words are honest and warm as he says, “You don’t have to be anyone or anything but you, Buck. I like you. I love you.”

 Buck blinks as a small smile creeps up. “You love me?”

Eddie’s face reddens as he begins to stutter. “I mean- I…”

 Buck chuckles before leaning in and pulling Eddie into a heated but soft and sweet kiss, putting him out of his misery. It doesn’t last long but when they pull apart Eddie has a dazzled look on his face and Buck’s pretty sure he has a very similar one on himself.

“I need this to be between me and you for now. Is that okay?” Buck asks, his eyes worried and his voice becoming something akin to vulnerability.

 Eddie’s hand finds Buck’s and he squeezes gently. His lips upturn into a fond smile. “Whatever you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started doing Writing Commissions, so if you enjoy my writing please do check out my post if you're interested in something like that. You can find it here - https://ll-22-63.tumblr.com/post/184908350585/writing-commissions


End file.
